


【杰佣R】两性花（3）

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar
Kudos: 35





	【杰佣R】两性花（3）

第四章

一个人的晚餐本该闲适愉快的本该，奈布将这个词汇放进口中咀嚼一番，在心里暗暗揣测着自己究竟被杰克腐蚀到了哪一步。贵族温和而有礼的举止和绅士的应对让他的确产生了不少好感，但这好感多少有些虚无，其中混杂着多少侥幸与其他感情连奈布自己都品尝不清楚。

他将猜测与美味又富有营养的食物送入口中，今晚第三次感到烦躁，烦躁的理由显而易见，而这显而易见的理由才是奈布产生思考的缘由。自从上次的那个“教学”完成之后杰克已经有许久未曾向他表示出亲近的意图。倒是他的小书架不知不觉地又被充实了很多。  
灵魂的充实并不能改变肉体的空虚，反而在偶有看到含有浓厚性暗示意味的描写时引火上身，平白多积攒许多情欲。  
被改造成双性的身体并未丧失男性的能力，每日早上都会迎来晨勃，近日饱尝情欲的身体自然是不能让奈布轻易压下欲火，只是在撸动阴茎的时候，那个被他所厌恶的地方会悄悄收缩，也会从深处不知道是什么名字的地方流出作为润滑的淫水。  
而每当精液溅射出的前一秒时，眼前闪现的总是杰克那张带着矜持微笑的脸。  
老子不过是被上了几次，还不至于食髓知味吧……  
他在心里做着无意义的解释，夜晚睡下时却总会有一个高瘦的身影走进他旖旎的梦境。  
这该死的身体。他不知道第多少次在深夜惊醒，低声咒骂这具备改造得下流的身体。但尝过情欲的身体完全不会因为他的咒骂就停止转变，本是久经锻炼经历过战场洗礼的厚实胸膛，却不知不觉地变成了手感略带柔软的肌肉。虽说柔软程度完全不及女性的胸乳，但总给他一种奇怪的既视感，让他尴尬又羞耻。乳头偶尔会莫名胀痛，这种微妙的感觉让他更为暴躁，更别提脑内总闪过“那本书”的封皮。那本比起“双性生理构造研究”更像是“双性身体调教大全”的书已经被他塞进书架的角落，打算这辈子不再看第二次。  
奈布的脑中还徘徊着一些有的没的，开门的响声却还是稍稍打断了他的思绪。  
“哦，你回来了？”奈布坐在沙发上没动，他看着杰克上下打量了好几眼，“新礼服不错。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”杰克将外套放好，走到沙发前，坐在奈布身旁。极淡的香气缓慢飘散，奈布挑眉，他不由自主的看向杰克，用手臂去勾对方的肩，拉近彼此的距离，“看来很受欢迎？”  
“是无法拒绝的应酬。”杰克没动，任由奈布贴了过来。  
“真的？”搜遍脑内还是没有寻找到他能够询问出这个问题的理由与立场，但那些单词却不受控制地吐出，甚至尾音还微微上翘。  
“真的。”偏偏杰克回答地还很认真，他纯黑色的眼眸带了些笑意，似乎是看破了奈布内心的犹豫与不安。杰克的手抓住了奈布搭在他肩上的指尖，他就像是玩闹一般的用手轻轻拉住了奈布的手。  
指尖接触时，奈布的手指不自觉地抖了一下，从杰克指尖传来的热度顺着指尖一路上蹿，那股热意烧到喉咙竟变成异样的干渴。许久未得到满足的身体渴求着拥抱，但奈布却并未失去理智，他的手挣动两下，杰克很配合的放开他的手。  
“那你怎么向我证明？”奈布偏过头去看杰克，想试图露出一个轻松的笑。  
“嘿，别这么紧张，您应该给予我几分信任。”杰克的声音中颇有几分无奈，但面上却还是含着笑，他笑起来很好看，总是带着些贵族的矜持，唇角扬起的弧度又的确让你意识到他的确是在因你而感到喜悦。  
“信任对我而言是很珍贵的东西……而我在尝试着。”奈布说，那双宛若天空的湛蓝色双眼盯着杰克，锐利的目光却不能使杰克避开，反而令这位贵族绅士露出更深的笑容。  
“您能这么说，我很高兴。”  
杰克低头去吻奈布，宽大的手掌抚摸上奈布的后颈，亲密粘腻的吻让敏感的身体忍不住战栗，属于老兵的防备本能又因杰克在致命位置来回抚摸而不停地在头脑中高响警报。他一边抵抗着自己想要反抗的肢体，一遍又沉溺于那个过于温柔的吻，所以他并未察觉到杰克的身体也在战栗。  
“您觉得这个证明足够吗？”两人的唇瓣分离时都变得艳红，奈布瞥了一眼杰克的唇，嘴上慢吞吞地回答道：“如果我说这不够呢？”  
“那您觉得怎样才算足够呢？”杰克给了他一个拥抱，他让奈布坐在自己怀里，两个人以极亲密的姿势贴在一起。“  
那就先从没有‘您’这个字开始吧。”奈布伸手揉乱了杰克的头发，看着杰克愣怔的模样忍不住露出一个笑容，然后用手撑着沙发离开了杰克的怀抱。  
“在改过来这个称呼之前都不要进我的房间了。”  
奈布潇洒地挥挥手，却并没有回头，他深棕色的发丝略微长了些在耳间摇晃的时候称得皮肤格外的白。

……

“我还以为你要多想几天才能想明白。”奈布擦着头发，睡衣衣襟大敞，形状好看的胸肌上还挂着水珠，大抵是刚洗过澡。  
杰克低笑了一声，手掌抬起搭在奈布的肩上，“你不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
他有意将那个‘你’字加重音说出来，眉眼含笑地看着奈布不自觉地红了耳朵。  
“只坐一会儿？”奈布的头发擦得差不多了，他用手拿着毛巾，不自觉地舔舔唇。  
“如果这间房间的主人同意的话，我或许可以待足一个晚上。”杰克的手抬起来搭在奈布的肩膀上，这是他今天第二次主动做出这种亲近的动作了。  
杰克的主动很大程度上抵消了奈布心中一直翻涌着不曾停消着的不安，他的神色间也有了几分放松的意味。  
“那你可要信守承诺，不然以后就都不要进我的房间了。”奈布伸出手，用食指勾住杰克的衬衫衣领，把人往自己这边轻轻地拉。  
“那下一次你可以来我的房间。”杰克顺着他的力道进了房间，随后而来的是被抵在门上的一个吻，两个人安静的吻了一会儿。  
情欲再一次高涨，身体酸软着恨不得被人肆意揉弄，从身体深处涌出的渴求的淫水，阴茎被宽大的手掌包裹着。  
“想先射一次吗？”杰克的声音更哑了，他亲吻着他的小先生的发旋儿，一只手在奈布的后背抚摸，用手掌感受着对方随着自己动作而不自觉发抖的身体。  
“你上次教我的东西，对我来说毫无意义。”奈布默认一般地亲了杰克的耳朵一下，顺势贴在他耳边讲话。  
“……为什么？”杰克的动作顿了一下，随后又更加热切地用拇指摩擦着敏感的龟头，两根手指圈着那个偏粉色的略显坚实的地方。  
“因为…只有自己的话，那朵‘花’或许不能满足。”含糊地表达却并不能掩饰最核心的涵义，杰克的手指顺着身体线条的抚摸，越过“山丘”穿过沾满白浆的“森林”来到了那朵“花”的旁边。  
指尖最先感受到的是湿，稍稍插入似乎都能挤出汁液，顺着手指向下流淌。已经体验过一次绝顶的身体被情欲熏得火热，穴内更是湿热的不成样子，稍稍挑逗几下就会赋予回应一般的小口小口地啜吸着手指。  
奈布一只腿支着脚踝被杰克抓在手里，穴肉小口小口主动吸着手指，期盼能够让手指的主人满意，期盼能再一次得到盼望中的绝顶。  
虽然他的身体无不配合，但他的神态却偏偏有几分骄傲与懒散，如同被侍候的餍足的狼，他那双杰克最为喜爱的蓝色双眼虽被情欲的水雾遮盖住了光芒，却仍然睁着，看着杰克的动作，时不时会因为快感而微微眯起。被插入时他的眼睛微微睁大，随后又从容的享受着这种本不该存于他身上的快感。穴肉讨好堪称贪婪地吸吮着肉棒，刺激着它一次又一次发起冲撞，撞到最敏感的花心。敏感的内部被操的更热了，深处被干到会不自觉地涌出一小股水液，浇到龟头上，以此骗取下一次更深更狠的操弄。

那朵两性花虽然还是不大情愿，却依旧接受了清晨露水的灌溉，并因此获得了些许满足，聊以自慰。


End file.
